The invention concerns a turning device for a conveyance means on a transfer line. A known turning device of this type is a component of a transfer system that comprises, at the least, a drive head for the conveyance means, the transfer line formed out of profiled bars or the like, and the turning device. The turning device and the drive head are preferably located on the end surfaces and/or end faces of the profiled bars. The object of the turning device is to redirect the conveyance means overall from the incoming line to the outgoing line of the conveyance means by making one or multiple turns. With the known turning devices, the turning elements in the turning devices are realized as turn-around rollers, turn-around cylinders, toothed rollers or pinions. It is also essential that, in the case of the known turning devices, their housing is realized either as a basic, side-opening housing with a cover, or as a housing composed of two housing halves, so that, when a conveyance means designed, e.g., as a chain is installed or replaced, access to the housing through the side is required.
When complex assembly and/or transfer systems are built, the individual transfer lines are usually installed very close to each other to save space, so that the transport lines can only be accessed from the top. It therefore requires a great deal of assembly work to maintain or repair the conveyance means, which makes it necessary to dismantle and reassemble the conveyance means in the turning device and/or the housing.